warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tribe of Rushing Water (modern)
Style Concerns * Format with something closer to Clan article such as WindClan Done, I also took out extra info as needed to put on General Tribe information 22:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) * Needs a spoiler-free introduction that is not in a section Done! [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 02:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * History is Needed, sectioned properly by book Done ☮Owl 4EVERThe Peace is Perfect☯ 06:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * Get the see-also list formated nicer * Needs a description section Finished Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'4LIFE..']] The colors of fall 1:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) * All cites need to be added Done. 22:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll try doing this. If i'm doing something wrong, please don't hesitate to undo it. =) [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 12:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I also have a few questions so I don't mess this page up by accident... * Would the Tribe be classified as a Clan? * Should I mention the Ancient Tribe in this Article? (Wait, I just noticed it now. Never mind. x3) * Should I put in their naming techniques? * Should I put in a history of Healers? (Furled Bracken, Stoneteller) * Should I add references? [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 12:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd say, put in something about their names, (And you can link to Cat names for more info). A table with the history of healers might be nice, although Furled Bracken wasn't exactly a healer, seeing as he didn't know about medicine and with the ancients the leadership was very different. The only other Healer we know was Rock, but we don't know that he was from the Tribe of Rushing water or another tribe, so... the only healer we know is the current Stoneteller. o.O Also, references are always nice, but the only thing we'd really need them for on this type ofpage are things that were revealed outside of books (i.e. in erin Hunter chats, provide a link to the transcript if possible) insaneular Talk 20:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll put in that stuff. I just hope I'm doing something wrong. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 23:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, have I done this right? I'm pretty sure I got everything listed above in 'Style Concerns'. ^_^ [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 17:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) MountainClan If someone were to type MountainClan into the search bar, should that lead to the Tribe of Rushing Water? Maybe even include it in the clans category like DarkClan. MountainClan came from Outcast when Breezepaw was talking about if they joined the clans. Yess I think that would be a good Idea because I was just thinking about what would the 4 cland do If The Tribe of rushing water Had to come live with the clans??? -Shadowshine Um, no. Tribes and Clans are two different kinds of groups so we should keep them seperate.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 20:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Addition Should there be some info on how the Tribe's beliefs are different then the clan's? OMG! Someone was acting stupid and edited this page I don't know what they said! Fixed. 06:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) To-Bes In the Sign of the Moon browse inside, it says that, unlike apprentices, kits have to be eight moons instead of six moons to become a to-be. Should this be added?Mistystar123 16:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Can someone help me cite? I added something to the trivia, but I don't know how to effectively cite. It's the second trivia piece and it's from the 6th chat. 20:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) do you think there should be separate pages for cave guard prey hunter etc. cause there are separate ones for warriors and apprentices etc? Fixed Someone wrote THEY EAT POO POO on the description for the tribe of rushing water. Could someone fix this? Template Was it decided that there was to be a template for the Tribe? ☮Owl 4EVERThe Peace is Perfect☯ 06:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) This would be a question for PW. It's a very good question, and I suggest you mention it on their talk page. I know there was some talk about adding a template, but, I'm not sure what happened to that discussion. 06:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Gained Rank In For Half Moon/Stoneteller, shouldn't it say that she gained her rank in Sign of the Moon? Because she technically did...sort of. 07:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC)